


Close Your Eyes and Sleep

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim.</p><p>    He smiles at the end of the name, when the ‘m’ kisses his lips and almost seals them shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Sleep

It’s out of fear, he knows. The boy he loves and the boy he hates, they’re one and the same. The hate comes from the boy’s careless attitude. Sure, he’s a good planer, a good leader, a good fighter, but he doesn’t care about himself. How sad is that? He jumps into situations with the entire scenario played out in his mind; what should go wrong, what should go right. But the damages to his own body? He doesn’t mind.

He puts the lives of other people before his because he thinks that’s what a hero is. And maybe it is, Kon is not one to dive into these types of questions, but he knows that a hero also matters.

And the boy he hates? The boy he loves? That boy thinks he doesn’t matter. Kon has noticed it. The love comes from that, too. The love comes from the highs and lows and the friendship they’ve built over the years. The love comes from a part deep inside him he never knew existed. The love comes from his mind and his heart and his bones and his skin and his hands and his lungs.

The love comes from old poetry and consumes him whole, leaves him shaking. If only he had the courage to confess—-but that wouldn’t be enough. Here’s the ugly truth about love: It doesn’t have the power to save anyone. Rather, if you’re not careful, love can destroy you. And so he doesn’t confess because love doesn’t save and his own feelings are much too confusing.

It’s the first time he finds himself in love with a boy.

A boy who fell from the top of that building, ready to turn into a mess of flesh and blood on the floor. Kon remembers the sweaty hands on his—-he had lost his gloves somehow. He remembers the look he got from those blue eyes and he remembers being angry, saying, ‘damnit, Tim!’ and the meaning behind went by unseen. He wanted to say more, but he was too focused on holding Tim’s hand and never letting go.

Here he smiles a bit because the boy’s name has this effect on him.

Tim.

He smiles at the end of the name, when the ‘m’ kisses his lips and almost seals them shut.

The love comes from everything and he wishes it wasn’t that strong, even if it cannot save, love is still a powerful thing and it’s bigger and rounder than the hatred. He realizes, as he makes his way to Tim’s bedroom, why he does this. He makes sure they’re all asleep, it’s four in the morning and the tower seems empty, takes the secret with him and stands in front of the wooden door.

He doesn’t knock, doesn’t go in, he just stands there for a second before turning around and resting his back on the door, dropping to the floor a second later. He does this every time something bad happens. Every time Death brushes against Tim’s shoulder.

He sits and listens.  
Makes sure Tim is breathing.

 

Because Kon knows about the boy’s ugly tendency to stop.


End file.
